contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Kimkoh
Kimkoh Is seemingly a high-ranking alien in Red Falcon's armies. It appears in Super C, Contra III: The Alien Wars, Contra Hard Corps, Contra:Shattered Soldier, Neo Contra, Contra:ReBirth, Contra Spirits, Contra PX. Originally, there was a single Kimkoh encountered per game but latter appearances added multiple individuals of its kind in each title. This brings into question whether the name "Kimkoh" represents the name of the species or the name of a specific member. Physiology Kimkoh's overall appearance is an amalgamation of several organisms combined into one. It has massive frog-like legs which it uses to jump with as well as shoot biological or energy-based projectiles out of its tube-like feet. Its upper head possesses a snout similar to a tapir's; its eyes can fire lasers at the target's location. This upper head's fangs and nose are seemingly connected to the lower head, which is Kimkoh's most distinguishing and disturbing feature due to its human-like face with horns or tusks surrounding it. Finally, it has insect-like legs sprouting out from under this human head, using it to run along the ground whenever it tries to ram its targets. Kimkoh's physiology remains somewhat consistent throughout its history, with a few exceptions. The human-like head is, in some cases, its only weakpoint. Interestingly, Kimkoh is notably one of the very few alien creatures in the series that can be touched by players without causing the latter to die. This allows unique methods to battle the creature. History Super C (NES/Famicom) Kimkoh was absent in Super C's original Arcade release, in which Jagger Froid/Red Falcon was the final boss. In the NES/Famicom version however, additional stages were added along with new bosses, one of which was Kimkoh. In its very first appearance, the alien was found at the end of the new final stage and would remain as Kimkoh's only encounter in the entire Contra series where it is battled as the last boss. Considering the fact that Jagger Froid/Red Falcon, who is usually depicted as the leader of the alien armies, dies and does not bring about the end of the current invasion, it can be assumed that Kimkoh was 2nd in command in the hierarchy and continued to lead the armies. Despite having its frog-like legs, Kimkoh didn't jump at all. It also didn't use its insectoid legs to ram its enemies. Instead, Kimkoh would remain stationary after emerging from the ground and shoot constant projectiles that rained down onto the heroes from the tube-like feet and upper head's eyes. Its human head seems vaguely feminine. Contra III Returning alongside other bosses from prior titles in the game's hive stage, Kimkoh emerges from the ground after Bill and Lance destroy the massive alien heart. Its body has barely changed for this battle. However the alien entity is far more versatile and mobile, jumping about and running across the floor. It can also dig its way back into the ground in order to reemerge from under the heroes in an attempt to crush them against the ceiling. In addition, Kimkoh has its old projectile attacks from its feet and eyes. Interesting to note is the human face is now vaguely male and has no mouth. It also has an armored membrane that folds over the humanoid face from time to time in order to protect it from damage, hinting that Kimkoh learned from its prior battle's mistakes. When enough damage has been dealt to the 2nd head, it cracks open and Kimkoh sinks below the ground, allowing passage to the next few bosses. Contra: Hard Corps Kimkoh returns not only with a vastly different body, but also with another member of its kind, making it the first time players fight against two Kimkohs. The creatures now possess a far more millipede-like appearance and lack not only their predecessor's signature humanoid face, but also its frog-legs. In fact, if it were not for their ramming attacks, their projectiles that rain downwards after being fired and players being able to climb onto their backs without dying, these two aliens could easily be regarded as almost completely different entities or species with no connection to the original ancestral Kimkoh. The first phase of the battle has players fighting mostly a ground-based Kimkoh, with the other creature occasionally emerging from the ceiling in an attempt to crush players against the back of its comrade. The 2nd phase has both Kimkohs grab onto each, forming a ball that begins spinning around the room and picks up speed as the battle reaches its end. Both creatures die at the same time after being dealt enough damage. These aliens can be harmed by shooting any part of their bodies. Their different physiology might be a result of the creatures being born from the Alien Cell that was tampered with by Colonel Bahamut's inexperienced team. Without the guidance of Dr. Geo Mandrake's expertise, the alien hive and its inhabitants born from the cell displayed several anomalies. Contra: Shattered Soldier A pair of Kimkohs are fought simultaneously once more. This time however, they bear a far greater resemblance to their Super C and Contra III incarnations, featuring the humanoid faces (with stitches covering their mouths and lips) but still lacking the tapir upper-head and frog-legs. Their battle patterns share some similarities with their Contra Hard Corps counterparts (including their weaknesses), with the biggest difference being that they do not merge into a single ball, thus making it impossible to kill both creatures simultaneously. They are fought inside a cave or hive-like area, whose location is never clearly revealed. Due to the bright flash of light that occurred at the end of the battle against Blood Falcon's leader, Lance Bean, it can be assumed that heroes were teleported either inside his radically altered body, or inside the Alien Cell or Alien Embryo that was contained within his body, containing all of the genetic information needed to reproduce the creatures battled by Bill and Lucia. Neo Contra Taking place nearly 2,000 years after the events of the last game, the players encounter two slightly altered Kimkohs. They retain the disturbing human faces (without lips this time around) and the insect legs located right below them, but the rest of their bodies is very much like a pill-bug's with a skull-like upper head. The first of these creatures is seen in a cutscene at the start of stage 5: after chasing and killing several of Master Contra's soldiers, it goes inside a dark room where it is killed off-screen by Bill Rizer and Jaguar (an explosion of green blood and body parts flying out of the dark room prior to the heroes emerging from that very room). The 2nd Kimkoh appears halfway through the stage where it chases players all the way to an elevator. Though it was invulnerable during the chase, it becomes the opposite after it jumps onto the descending platform. This boss battle demonstrates Kimkoh's new attacks, such as spewing out a pink substance from its rear which spawns crawlers. It can also shoot out massive lasers from its lower head's eyes and jump around. Similar to the 2 prior games, it can be harmed from any point of its body. After dealing enough damage to the alien, Kimkoh demonstrates a very unique power not shared by any prior incarnation: the ability to shed its body and metamorphose into a moth-like alien. This insinuates that either this specific variant of Kimkoh is the larva stage of the moth entity (the latter which represents the adult stage), or that this breed of Kimkoh can quickly and radically transform into a different form when it's in danger. Whichever the case, the moth-like alien "hatches" from Kimkoh's back and takes to the skies where it remains for the rest of the battle. It attacks with its mantis scythes by creating spiraling energy blades, as well as spraying pink fluid from its abdomen that also spawns crawlers. This moth features a human like torso with a hood-like head that carries a human face. The cause behind these differences in Neo Contra's Kimkohs are never explained, though it can be assumed that the last 2 000 years may have brought about evolutionary changes to these creatures, who now roam free in the wild without an intelligent purpose following the destruction of the Moirai Relic (which all aliens were programmed to reacquire and bring back to their creators' sanctuary on Jupiter). Trivia *There is a possibility that a total of 3 Kimkohs were encountered in Neo Contra, due to the Kimkoh chasing the players prior to the elevator sporting a different pigmentation on its surface. The Kimkoh that jumps down onto the moving elevator shows a slightly darker skin tone, suggesting it may have been a different entity to the one mere seconds ago. *A character from Castlevania:Order of Ecclesia Arthroverta resembles Kimkoh. Kimkoh_GB.png|from Contra-The Alien Wars Kimkoh-contra3.gif|from Contra III: The Alien Wars Kimkoh_Hard_Corps.png|From Contra: Hard Corps Kimkou_4.png|from Contra: Shattered Soldier Kimkou_5.png|from Neo Contra Kimkou_6.png|from Contra ReBirth Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:Contra: Hard Corps bosses Category:Aliens Category:Contra III bosses Category:Contra: Shattered Soldier Bosses Category:Bosses in Neo Contra Category:Contra ReBirth Bosses Category:Bosses in Super Contra